


Novamente um fracasso... ?

by Danny_lolita



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Funny, Lee Seokmin | DK-centric, M/M, Romance, SeokSoo, dk tenta de tudo, dk é um idiota, minghao good friend, mingyu good friend
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_lolita/pseuds/Danny_lolita
Summary: Seokmin tem um crush por um rapaz que vai sempre no autocarro com ele e decide seguir as dicas dos amigos para ser notado.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Novamente um fracasso... ?

**Author's Note:**

> Olá ^^ 
> 
> Sei que não há muitas fics em português por aqui, mas mesmo assim venho deixar aqui a minha. Ver se alguém lê ^^ 
> 
> É uma fic meio idiota, espero que gostem ^^

**Segunda**

Lá estava ele novamente. 

Quem era ele? 

Eu não faço ideia. Tudo o que sei é que ele apanha o mesmo autocarro que eu de manhã, faz já duas semanas. 

Ele entra em alguma paragem antes de mim, e sai depois. Senta-se normalmente nos bancos atrás da segunda porta do autocarro, e vai o caminho todo a ler. Sempre vestido com fato clássico completo em tons claros. Hoje era um rosa bebê que nunca pensei que ficaria perfeito em alguém. 

E como eu sei isto?

Simples! A primeira vez que ele apanhou o autocarro, eu juro que foi a primeira vez dele aqui, porque assim que eu entrei uma luz caiu sobre ele. Foi como se os anjos quisessem que eu o visse. Mas era impossível não o ver. Ele é a pessoa mais linda que eu já vi. 

Cabelo preto escuro com uns reflexos azuis, com a franja caindo ligeiramente nos olhos. Olhos escuros sempre colados ao livro. A pele parecia tão macia e perfeita. O nariz era pequenino, e tão lindo como o resto do rosto. A orelha tem três piercings, e os lábios são tão carnudos e brilhantes que fico a imaginar como será eles a mexerem-se quando ele fala. De certeza que até a voz dele é perfeita. Os pequenos sorrisos que vi ele dirigir ao livro, ou a alguém que se senta ao lado dele, é o sorriso que me faz parar o coração. 

Eu quase pensei que tinha morrido e ele era um anjo para me levar.

Bem, mas obviamente que não morri. O meu amigo teve a gentileza de me bater nesse dia para confirmar que eu ainda estava vivo. O pior é que ele tem a mão um pouco pesada, ainda me dói o local na cabeça onde fui atingindo. 

Eu sento-me estrategicamente na fileira ao lado, no banco atrás. Não me sento à janela, porque assim perco a oportunidade de poder observá-lo pelos poucos 20 minutos que duram o trajeto até à minha universidade. 

Ele ainda está no mesmo livro, mas já está nas últimas páginas. Aquele livro foi outro motivo para eu ter ficado encantado por ele. 

Ler basicamente não é a minha cena, mas há uns anos um amigo meu falou-me tão bem de um livro, que quando tive de ler para a escola, aproveitei para o ler. Resumindo, li a série toda daquela colecção, ainda foram nove livros!

O rapaz mistério está a ler o segundo. 

Como pode ser tão perfeito? Além de lindo tem ótimo gosto por livros. Ele tem de ser a minha alma gêmea! Uma pessoa que gosta do mesmo livro que eu, sim foram poucos os livros que li, mas o que interessa é que ele tem de ser o tal!

Infelizmente, os meus vinte minutos diários estão acabar novamente. 

Levanto-me do meu lugar, e vou até à porta esperando poder sair. Normalmente fico a olhar para a porta, mas hoje ganhei coragem e olhei para ele, ali a poucos centímetros de mim. Mas ele nem reparou na minha presença. 

E eu quase que perdi a saída. Quando reparei tive de me atirar literalmente para fora do autocarro. Por sorte não cai no meio da rua. 

Mas mais valia, assim que olho para o autocarro reparo que o rapaz perfeito tinha visto a minha quase queda e sorria por detrás da mão.

Eu vou morrer de vergonha.

\- Seokmin, vais ficar aí feito espantalho? - Ouço alguém a chamar o meu nome. Olho para trás e vejo os meus dois amigos a olhar para mim.

Mingyu e Minghao são meus colegas desde o secundário. Viemos para a universidade juntos e estamos na mesma turma. Somos estudantes de engenharia e somos inseparáveis. Somos o trio de ouro! Estou a brincar.

Mingyu é o meu amigo mais antigo na realidade. Conhecemo-nos na primária, mas só ficámos mesmo amigos quando estávamos no secundário. Agora podemos considerar-nos melhores amigos. Ele é um ótimo amigo, e mesmo que seja um gigante e pareça um bruta montes, ele é apenas um cãozinho adorável. 

Minghao é chinês, e quando veio para a Coreia ficou na nossa turma. Acabamos por ter de fazer um trabalho de grupo os três juntos, e é daí que consideramos que a nossa amizade começou a sério. Haohao é o oposto de Mingyu, parece uma criança fofa, mas se for preciso mata uma pessoa e ela nem sabe dizer o que a matou. 

\- Disseste alguma coisa, Minghao? - Pergunto.

\- Estás feito espantalho ai. - Responde-me Mingyu. 

\- Ele viu-me cair. - Digo com voz chorosa. Sem me importar, vou até eles e abraço Mingyu à espera que eles me dessem apoio. 

\- Não sei quem é ele, mas nós de certeza que vimos. - Responde Minghao a rir-se. Os meus amigos odeiam-me.

\- O rapaz perfeito. Ele viu. Ele estava-se a rir. - Contino a dramatizar agarrado a Mingyu que apenas andava até a universidade, levando-me de arrasto. 

\- E eu tinha esperanças que o “rapaz perfeito” tivesse desistido de andar neste autocarro. - Diz Minghao que nos seguia. 

Todos os que passavam por nós olhavam, de certeza por causa da minha birra, mas nenhum de nós ligava. 

\- Porque não falas com ele? Sabes ao menos o que falar? - Pergunta Mingyu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia.

\- O quê?! Nunca! O que diria? Tipo, eu sou um mero mortal e ele é um anjo. - Largo o Mingyu e paro na frente dele tentando fazê-lo entender que é uma ideia absurda. 

\- Que tal tipo um “olá”? - Comenta Minghao enquanto tenta-me bater, mas desta vez consegui fugir da minha triste sina. 

\- Eu não posso chegar ao pé dele e dizer “olá”. - Os meus amigos só podem ser idiotas por achar que isso era algo provável de se fazer. 

\- “Adeus” é que de certeza que não podes. - Comenta Minghao deixando-me de perseguir. 

\- Mas tu queres ou não queres falar com ele? - Questiona Mingyu. 

Eu acho que os meus amigos já não têm muita paciência para me ouvir falar sobre o rapaz perfeito. Eles são uns chatos, eu só o vi à uma semana, não é como tivesse falado dele todos os dias desde desse dia… ok, se calhar tenho.

\- Claro que sim. - Respondo meio timido. 

\- Então porque não tentas sentar-te ao lado dele para começar? 

Sentar-me ao lado dele… não parece uma má ideia…

**Terça**

Ok, isto é uma má ideia… Estou há uns bons minutos de pé no autocarro tentando ganhar coragem de me sentar ao lado dele como Mingyu tinha sugerido ontem. 

E porque não estou ainda sentado? As minhas pernas não me obedecem. 

\- Desculpe, mas o menino vai ficar aí parado o dia todo? As pessoas querem ir sentar-se. - Uma velhinha começa a bater-me com a mala obrigando-me andar. Era grande escândalo e eu só queria esconder-me, mas sento-me no lugar em que devia ter-me sentado desde o começo. 

Respiro fundo tentando me acalmar. Eu não acredito, fui agredido por uma velhinha, que chamou a atenção de todo o autocarro para mim, e que estou sentado ao lado dele. E ele deve ter visto a cena toda. Meu Deus, ele acha-me um idiota.

Devagarinho tiro os olhos do meu colo e olho para ele. Mas ele, como sempre, tinha os olhos no livro, mas pendurado nos ouvidos estavam fones. E eu podia ouvir um pouco do ruído da música daqui.

Isso significava que não tinha ouvido os gritos da mulher. Então ele não me viu a passar uma vergonha enorme. 

Porém durante os vinte minutos, ele nunca tirou os olhos daquelas páginas. E eu apenas me mantive ali sentado, a tentar não tremer muito de nervosismo, e a cheirar o perfume doce que ele emanava. 

\- Tu não podias ficar lá sentado simplesmente. - Reclama Mingyu. Só tinha conseguido contar a minha manhã agora na hora de almoço. Contudo quando eu achava que tinha sido um avanço, os meus queridos amigos discordam. 

\- Eu não consigo falar com ele. Porque tenho de ser eu a tomar a iniciativa? - Reclamo desesperado. Nos filmes e nos doramas eles fazem parecer tudo tão simples. A vida real não é simples!

\- Então faz ele ser o primeiro a falar. - Reclama Minghao. De nós os três, Haohao era o que era menos ligado ao romance. Ele não será nenhuma ajuda. 

\- Isso é complicado.

\- Acredito. Quem do perfeito juízo quer falar contigo? - Haohao leva um pontapé meu por debaixo da mesa por causa daquela ofensa. 

\- Dizes que ele lê aqueles livros. Porque não te sentas ao pé dele a ler um dos volumes? 

**Quarta**

Aqui estamos novamente. Mais uma vez fiz o que o Mingyu sugeriu. Consegui vir-me sentar logo. Também tive uma sortezinha porque o autocarro hoje estar ligeiramente cheio. 

Estou aqui sentado ao lado dele a fingir que leio o terceiro volume do livro. O mesmo que ele está a ler agora. Mas ele parece não ter reparado em mim… 

Novamente um fracasso... 

\- Tenta encostar-te a ele. Tipo um toque com o ombro ou o joelho. - Diz Mingyu.

\- Isso não é considerado assédio? - Pergunto nervoso.

\- Claro que não! É apenas um toque acidental, não o vais empurrar contra o vidro e enfiar-lhe a tua língua na boca dele. - Comenta Haohao. Eu não disse que ele não ia ser grande ajuda?

**Quinta**

Sentado aqui pelo terceiro dia consecutivo. Desta vez foi mais fácil. Já não estou a tremer tanto. Quem eu quero enganar? Ainda pareço um terramoto, e as minhas mãos um dilúvio. Nem sabia que podia transpirar tanto das mãos.

Respiro fundo e encosto o meu ombro ao dele. Algo suave. 

Meu deus eu estou a tocar-lhe! Eu estou no paraíso!

Mas ele não reage. Será que foi muito superficial? Encosto-me mais um pouco e ele finalmente olha para mim.

Meu Deus, ele está a olhar para mim! O que é que eu faço? 

Sorrio meio que me desculpando e endireito-me no banco. Ele apenas sorri para mim antes e voltar os olhos para o livro. 

Oh meu Deus, o sorriso dele é o mais lindo que eu já vi!

Mas novamente foi um fracasso... 

\- Se calhar podias ter pedido desculpas. - Reclama Minghao. Será que posso deixar de falar com ele? Ele está-me a deixar deprimido.

\- Bem se isso não foi o suficiente, tenta numa curva cair mais para cima dele e deixares o teu livro cair-lhe ao colo…

**Sexta**

Novo dia, nova ideia de Mingyu e nova tentativa. Vai Seokmin, tu consegues. Hoje é sexta-feira, se não conseguires ficas dois dias sem o ver. E não sabes se para a semana ele estará aqui.

Porque eu estou a falar na terceira pessoa? Estou a enlouquecer!

Eu vejo a curva mais problemática do caminho aproximar-se e tento pôr-me em posição.

1

2

3 

Caio em cima dele de forma um pouco bruta de mais. Não estava à espera que o motorista de hoje fosse tão bruto. Onde raio tirou a carta de condução? Saiu-lhe numa caixa de cereais?

Meu Deus, eu se calhar aleijei-o, ele parece tão sensível.

Larguei o meu livro não sei onde e volto para o lugar, olhando-o com um olhar mais culpado que consigo. 

Ele senta-se direito e abaixa-se para apanhar os nossos livros, que ambos foram parar ao chão. Ele entrega-me o meu e sorri.

\- Desculpa. - Não sei como consegui falar, mas senti-me muito mal por ter sido mais bruto do que queria.

\- Tudo bem. - Ele sorri ainda mais e volta para o livro.

Não voltou a olhar para mim novamente.

Novamente um fracasso... 

\- Nada do que disseste resultou! - Reclamo assim que vejo Mingyu.

\- Acho que ele ter falado contigo hoje foi um grande avanço. - Mingyu é confiante de mais para o próprio bem.

\- Ainda mais sorriu para ti. Quem é que sorri para ti por vontade própria? 

\- Haohao, porque me odeias tanto? - A sério o meu amigo não pode ser meu amigo, está sempre a espetar estacas no meu pobre coração.

\- Não lhe ligues. Ele apenas não tem um coração. - Felizmente Mingyu está do meu lado. 

\- Vocês é que são melodramáticos. Então o que vais fazer na segunda-feira?

\- Nem sei se ele estará lá. - Vai ser um fim de semana complicado. Não sei se sobrevivo a espera…

**Segunda**

Sobrevivi!

E para minha felicidade ele está aqui novamente. Sento-me ao lado dele de novo. Ele hoje parece ter sono. O livro está aberto no início, mas ele apenas está de olhos fechados encostado à janela. 

Ele é tão lindo a dormir! Eu queria que esta fosse a visão que teria todas as manhãs ao acordar. Isto é muito estranho de se pensar?

Espera, ele tem algo escrito ali no livro. Olho para ele conferindo que estava a dormir, e tento espreitar a página escrita.

_ “Este livro pertence a Jisoo Hong” _

\- EU SEI O NOME DELE!! - Grito enquanto corro pelos corredores da universidade à procura dos meus amigos. 

Mingyu e Minghao saem da sala onde íamos ter aulas, a correr com cara de preocupados à minha procura.

\- Seokmin, estás bem? - Pergunta Minghao. A minha felicidade é tanta que me atiro para o colo dele.

\- Eu descobri o nome dele! - Digo feliz abraçando fortemente Minghao.

\- Como é que conseguiste isso? - Pergunta Mingyu admirado. Eu não acredito que eles desconfiam das minhas habilidades.

\- Estava escrito no livro dele. “Este livro pertence a Jisoo Hong”. Até o nome dele é lindo! - Sinto Haohao a revirar os olhos e a forçar-me a sair do colo dele.

\- Então muito bem, tens um nome. E agora? - Diz Minghao.

\- Agora? Como assim e agora? - Pergunto-lhe.

\- Não o vais procurar nas redes sociais? Tipo, facebook, twitter, instagram?? 

\- Olha Seokmin, é algum deles? - Mingyu tinha sido mais rápido. Enquanto eu discutia com Haohao ele já estava na pesquisa. 

Pego no telemóvel dele e começo a ver alguns dos perfiles que apareciam. 

\- Nenhum deles é o meu Jisoo. E porque raio aparece pessoas com outros nomes? Quem raio se ia chamar Joshua Hong? Ainda por cima, foto de perfil é uma silhueta de alguém de costas. Aí já não fazem redes sociais como antigamente. - Reclamo.

Não posso acreditar nisso. Tenho um nome e não encontro ele nas redes sociais! A minha vida é ser desastrado.

\- Mas vá, nada de desistir. Só tens de tentar chamar-lhe a atenção. - Mingyu é o melhor amigo que podia ter. Ele não desiste de eu conseguir falar com o meu rapaz perfeito.

\- Porque não tentas esquecer alguma coisa no banco? Ele terá de te chamar para te a entregar. - Milagre, o Haohao deu-me uma boa ideia!

**Terça**

Está quase na minha saída. Hoje Jisoo parece mais acordado. Claro que ontem teria mais sono, quem seria a pessoa que não tinha sono numa segunda feira de manhã? 

Mas sinto-me tão feliz por conseguir dar-lhe um nome. Ia odiar ter que ir ao nosso casamento e casar-me com o “rapaz perfeito”. É muito melhor casar-me com o “Jisoo”. 

Já comentei que o nome é lindo?!

Estou prestes a sair e deixo a minha carteira em cima do banco onde estava sentado. 

Passos de bebé até à porta. Ainda não me chamou.

Esperar a porta abrir. Ainda não me chamou.

Sair da porta de vagar. Ainda não me chamou.

Esperar uns segundos à frente da porta. Ainda não me chamou.

Ver o autocarro a ir embora. Não me chamou.... 

Foda-se! Perdi a minha carteira! 

Quero chorar...

\- Não te preocupes. Ele deve ter ficado com a tua carteira. - Tenta tranquilizar-me Mingyu. Mas estou devastado. Vou passar fome hoje. 

\- E porque não deixas-te algo menos importante? - Pergunta Minghao.

\- Achei que a carteira sendo mais importante dava mais oportunidade.

\- Ele deve de a ter guardado. Amanhã só tens de perguntar por ela…

**Quarta**

Bem, vamos lá. Seokmin, faz-te homem!

\- Desculpa. - Eu bato-lhe no ombro para chamar-lhe a atenção. Ele felizmente olha para mim. - Tu ontem não viste uma carteira? 

\- Desculpa. O quê? - Oh meu Deus, ele disse mais do que um palavra para mim!

\- A minha carteira. Acho que a deixei aqui ontem. 

\- Desculpa, não. - Ele olha-me com um olhar triste, mas volta novamente para o livro.

Eu não acredito que perdi a minha carteira... Eu vou mesmo chorar. Ao menos falei com ele por uns segundos. Posso morrer feliz.

Algo bate-me no braço com força, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos. Mas ignoro, eu estou feliz de mais para me preocupar com isso 

\- Hei menino, ontem deixou aqui isto. - Sinto algo a bater-me novamente e quando olho lá estava a minha carteira. Nas mãos da velhinha da mala. Porque ela tem sempre de me bater?!

\- Obrigado. - Agradeço. Aleijou-me, mas ao menos tenho a carteira de volta. Acho que nem pode tudo correr mal…

\- Bem, então tens a carteira. Mas não foi ele que ficou com ela. Do mal o menos. - Incentiva-me Mingyu.

\- Não acredito que trocaste mais do que uma palavra com ele. - Haohao, sempre o bom amigo.

\- Mas e agora?

\- Bem que tal tentares deixar cair alguma coisa? 

\- Não, já fiz isso? Eu ia perdendo a carteira. - Reclamo.

\- Não. Tipo estás sentado e deixas cair os fones entre vocês, e ele apanha e dá-te. - Explica melhor Mingyu. Bem, novamente, não parece uma má ideia. 

**Quinta**

Sentado novamente. Acho que até Jisoo já se habitou comigo aqui. Hoje deu-me um pequeno sorriso quando me sentei. 

Progressos Seokmin. Progressos…

Estou a tirar os meus fones da mala e aproveito para seguir o plano do Mingyu. Estratégica e disfarçadamente, deixo-os cair entre nós os dois. 

Mas o universo odeia-me. Nesse momento o autocarro faz uma curva e os fones fogem para o lado oposto que deviam.

\- O menino é mesmo um desastre. - Novamente sou agredido pela mala da velhinha. E novamente é ela que me salva o dia. 

\- Obrigado…

Novamente um fracasso... 

\- Amanhã é sexta, podes tentar mostrar que é bom ser fim de semana. - Diz Mingyu.

**Sexta**

Respira, tu consegues falar Seokmin.

\- Que bom que amanhã é fim de semana. - Digo.

Ele apenas olha para mim e sorri concordando com a cabeça.

Novamente um fracasso... 

\- E que tal segunda-feira comentares algo sobre o livro? - Opina Haohao, para variar. Sinceramente não é mau pensado. 

**Segunda**

Segunda-feira… Nova semana. E novamente ele está aqui. Acho que ele veio para ficar!

\- Eu gosto muito dos livros. Já os li todos. - Começo a falar. Ele para de ler e olha para mim prestando atenção no que digo.

\- Também gosto.

\- Eu não costumo ler. Mas quando comecei a ler, li o primeiro em três dias. A minha mãe achou que eu estava doente na altura. Sabes é que ler não é comigo, mas um amigo disse-me para experimentar, então li. É muito bom! Fui levado para dentro do livro. Não para dentro mesmo, mas quase. Tipo metaforicamente, estás a perceber? Não sei se isso também acontece contigo. Mas depois quando acabei, li os outros. Estás no terceiro, não é? Sabes que são nove? Imensos livros….

Ok foi uma péssima ideia… Eu fiquei a falar sozinho por 10 minutos sobre o livro enquanto ele apenas acenava e sorria.

Novamente um fracasso... 

\- Ele mal falou. - Reclamando, chorando, agarrado ao Mingyu. 

\- Não me admira. Tu deves ter falado tanto que nem respiravas. - Reclama Haohao.

\- E pior é que só parei porque a maldita velhinha deu-me com a mala porque ia perder a minha saída. - O meu braço de certeza que vai ficar negro de tanta pancada que levo daquela mala. 

\- Acho que ainda te casas é com essa velhinha. - Diz Haohao rindo-se da própria piada. 

\- Hey, porque amanhã não começas com uma conversa mais simples. Tipo “hoje está calor”. - Novamente é Mingyu que tem as melhores ideias.

**Terça**

\- Hoje está calor não achas? - Digo. Porém ele olha para mim com um ar estranho. 

Afinal estão 2 graus e esteve a nevar durante a noite. Está muito frio...

Novamente um fracasso... 

\- Ficas para tio. - Reclama Minghao.

\- Porque não levas amanhã um objeto grande e assim ficam sentados apertadinhos? - Diz Mingyu. 

**Quarta**

Na manhã seguinte tenho um urso de peluche enorme nos braços. Foi complicado entrar no autocarro com ele. E mais difícil foi ir para o lugar.

Porém, não consegui sentar-me….

O urso foi sentado em vez de mim…

Novamente um fracasso... 

\- Para que é o peluche? - Pergunta Haohao quando me vê.

\- Para mostrar o quanto te amo. - Apenas atiro-lhe o urso e sento-me amuado na minha cadeira. 

\- Eu tinha dito algo como uma mochila ou assim. Onde raio arranjaste esse peluche? - Pergunta Mingyu enquanto brincava com a pata do urso.

\- Numa loja ao pé de casa. Custou-me as minhas poupanças. - Choro. Não acredito que gastei tanto dinheiro para nada. 

\- Bem agora só tens de dar nome ao urso e tens quem te aqueça os pés na cama à noite. - Diz Minghao atirando-me o peluche para cima.

\- Porque amanhã não lhe ofereces comida? Pode ser tipo, um chocolate! - Comenta Mingyu

**Quinta**

  
  


Não acredito que estou a tentar novamente algo que os meus amigos sugeriram. Ando nisto há duas semanas. Se calhar devia de desistir.

Mas… tenho a mala cheia de chocolates e snacks. Vá Seokmin, tu consegues!

\- Queres um chocolate? - Pergunto ao tirar o primeiro chocolate da mala? Ele olha para mim a sorrir. - Queres? 

\- Não se come chocolates a esta hora. - Novamente atingido pela mesma mala. Porque a velhinha implica sempre comigo? 

Olho para Jisoo que apenas ri-se da minha desgraça. Eu vou ficar para tio!

\- Eu guardo. Para logo. - Oh meu deus, ele falou para mim!

Ele tira-me o chocolate da mão e arruma-o na mala dele. 

Vou morrer feliz.

\- Isso foi um grande passo! - Diz Mingyu

\- Não sei, ele apenas pode gostar de comida grátis. - Claro que quem falou foi o Haohao. 

\- Não sejas mau para mim. - Reclamo. Eu só quero poder ser amigo do meu crush. Será pedir muito?

\- Mas porque amanhã não tentas só puxar conversa? Já falam praticamente todos os dias.- Novamente é o Mingyu que me dá as ideias.

**Sexta**

Hoje o dia estava destinado a correr mal. Simplesmente é daqueles dias em que quando acordas e pensas “devia ficar na cama” e no final do dia vês que esse pensamento foi um aviso. 

Primeiro, por alguma razão o meu telemóvel não despertou. Logo, acordei atrasado.

Segundo, tentei arrumar-me e por-me bonito para falar com o Jisoo. Logo, perdi mais tempo.

Terceiro, não tinha comida em casa, eu vou morrer à fome um dia destes. 

Quarto, ao sair de casa escorreguei no gelo das escadas e cai. O meu rabinho ainda dói! E fiquei com as calças um pouco sujas. Sorte que as calças são de uma ganga escura e mal se nota. 

Quinto, tive de correr para o autocarro.

Sexto, o autocarro já estava a ir embora. Então tive de saltar e gritar, acenar feito louco para ele parar. Felizmente o motorista viu-me e parou. 

Sétimo, e o pior de tudo. Jisoo estava acompanhado. 

Pior é que não era simplesmente alguém  _ random  _ sentado no meu lugar. Não, era alguém que ele conhecia.

Ele tem de o conhecer. Porque eles estão a falar. Jisoo está a sorrir muito enquanto o outro fala. E ele nem tem o livro com ele.

Quem é esta personagem ao lado do meu Jisoo? Quem é que ele pensa que é para aparecer no dia que eu ia falar com ele?

Eu prefiro nem me ir sentar, então fico encostado ao pé da porta de saída, onde posso olhar perfeitamente para eles. Pensando bem, posso estar a parecer um pouco stalker, mas quem se importa com isso quando está de coração despedaçado? 

E porque este rapaz que está com ele tem de ser tão lindo? Porque é que também tem de parecer um anjo? De certeza que eu estou morto e o Haohao e o Mingyu também. 

Ou pior, estou em coma e eles são apenas fruto da minha imaginação. 

Aposto que foi o Haohao que me deixou nesta cama de hospital onde estou a alucinar.

A sério, ninguém é assim tão bonito! Cabelo negro sedoso, pele pálida, maxilar definido, pescoço comprido, olhos grandes negros… Veem? Perfeito! 

E para piorar, o braço dele está sobre o ombro de Jisoo. Quando é que o braço daquele desgraçado foi parar ali? 

Tira! Tira!

Oh bolas, eles estão a olhar para mim!

Jisoo tem um sorriso tímido. Meu deus é tão lindo, que dou por mim também a sorrir.

Já o outro apenas olha com um sorriso muito grande… E parece que me quer provocar.

\- Uh então é ele? - Bolas até a voz dele é perfeita. Admite Seokmin, nunca tiveste hipóteses. O teu amor acabou de ser destruído.

\- Não comeces, Jeonghan. - Diz Jisoo, enquanto empurrava o outro ligeiramente. 

\- Mas ele é adorável! - Do que raio ele está a falar?

Bem agora já sei o nome dele. Foi mais rápido do que saber o nome do Jisoo. Acho que aí estava já uma dica que eu sou uma alma destinada a ser única. 

Eu apenas sorriu e a única sorte que tive hoje foi finalmente chegar ao meu destino. Volto para os dois sorrindo novamente e saiu o mais rápido que posso.

\- Joshua! - Ainda ouço Jeonghan a gritar, mas não consigo imaginar que reza satânica poderia ser.

O meu coração dói. E sinto que o mundo podia acabar e eu não daria por isso.

\- Que se passa Seokmin? - Mal ouço a voz de Mingyu atiro-me para o colo dele a chorar.

\- Ele tem namorado! E ele é lindo! Eu perdi Mingyu! Eu nunca tive hipóteses algumas! - Respondo entre soluços. 

Eu sei que posso estar a parecer um adolescente na primeira crise amorosa, mas tenho algum tempo para permitir isto.

\- Hey, hey, calma. - Sinto Mingyu meio desesperado, mas pelo menos abraça-me tentando consolar-me.

\- O que se passa? - Ouço Haohao, mas nem me solto de Mingyu. 

Não sei se o mais alto respondeu ao nosso amigo, apenas sei que depois estávamos os três abraçados no meio da rua, comigo a chorar como um bebé. 

  
  


**Domingo**

Passamos os fim de semana os três aqui em casa. Não falamos do que se tinha passado. Apenas tivemos o tempo todo a jogar alguns jogos e a ver filmes. 

\- Amanhã vou apanhar o autocarro contigo. - Diz Mingyu a meio da tarde.

\- O quê? Porquê? 

\- Ciúmes. Vamos mostrar a esse Jisoo que quem perdeu foi ele. Ninguém parte o coração ao meu melhor amigo. 

Não tive muito voto na matéria. Apenas tive de concordar com mais uma das ideias do Mingyu. 

**Segunda**

E aqui estamos os dois, à espera que o autocarro venha. Não sei porque me sinto tão nervoso. É só o mesmo monte de lata de sempre. 

Entro com a cabeça em baixo. Não quero olhar para cima e ver Jisoo com Jeonghan novamente. Não superei ainda o meu coração partido.

\- Hannie hyung, por aqui? - Mingyu grita e acena para alguém no autocarro. Como o meu amigo pode me fazer passar vergonhas quando eu só quero passar despercebido?

\- Mingyu, não sabia que moravas por aqui. 

O quê? O que se está a passar aqui? 

Mingyu foi até aos bancos de Jisoo e está a conversar animadamente com o meu arquiinimigo. Como raio é que ele conhece o Jeonghan? 

Olho admirado para Jisoo que também olhava para os dois admirado mas com um sorriso no rosto. Ele deve sentir o meu olhar sobre ele, porque rapidamente olha para mim e sorri ainda mais. 

\- Então e o Coups hyung? Estão zangados? - Eu apenas aproximo-me do meu amigo e fico a ouvir a conversa, já que pelo que parece eu fui ignorado e esquecido. 

\- Ele teve de viajar. Volta hoje. E como não gosto de estar sozinho em casa, passei estes dias com um amigo.

\- A tua vida de casado faz-te mal. 

Espera, o quê? Afinal Jeonghan era apenas um amigo de Jisoo? E ele era casado com outra pessoa? Quer dizer que Jisoo ainda pode estar disponível? 

A minha vida ainda não está arruinada!

Tento chamar a atenção de Mingyu, para ver se ele se lembra de mim e ajuda-me.

\- Oh Seokmin, já estamos na universidade. Foi bom ver-te Hannie hyung. A ver se combinamos um jantar todos. 

Mingyu apenas puxa-me pelo braço e arrasta-me para fora do autocarro. O quê? Porquê?

Olho para Jisoo que apenas sorri-me timidamente. O amigo dele acenava para nós feliz.

\- Eu não acredito nisto. Tu conhecias o Jeonghan? - Questiono zangado. Ele podia ter me ajudado e esqueceu-se que eu existo. 

\- Tu conhecias o suposto namorado e não te lembras-te de fazer com que ele apresenta-se o Jisoo aqui ao Seokmin? - Pergunta Haohao admirado. Finalmente demonstra que me adora também. 

\- Ups... Eu esqueci-me de ti Seokmin. Mas olha, vê o lado positivo, ao menos sabemos que o Jeonghan não é namorado do Jisoo, já que o Jeonghan é casado há um ano com um amigo meu. 

No shit Sherlock. 

Podia tudo ter dado certo, mas apenas…. Foi novamente um fracasso…

**Terça**

Mais um dia. Mas hoje sem planos e Mingyu. Sem nenhuma ideia do que podia fazer. Por um lado sinto-me feliz por saber que Jisoo pode ainda ser solteiro… Mas isso não me ajuda muito.

Entro no autocarro como todos os dias, e devagarinho vou para o meu lugar ao lado do Jisoo. 

Haja coragem para eu continuar a fazer isto... Começo a achar que sou mais corajoso do que pensava. 

Ou mais estúpido! 

\- Olá. - Mal me sentei e ele falou para mim? Ok, foi mesmo hoje que morri.

\- Oi. - Digo com o meu maior sorriso. 

\- Jeonghan, o meu amigo, fez-me perceber que acho que nunca me apresentei. Olá, sou o Joshua. - Ele continuou a falar comig….Espera o que? Joshua?

\- Joshua? Não te chamas Jisoo? - Estou perdido. Será que o livro não era dele?

\- Jisoo é o meu nome coreano. Eu não o uso muito. Vivi na América até há dois meses. Por isso meu coreano ainda não é bom.

Oh meu Deus. 

Então era ele? O perfil do facebook que vi, era ele. E eu ignorei? Seokmin, és uma vergonha para a humanidade. 

\- Acho que o teu coreano é muito bom. Eu chamo-me Seokmin. - Ele sorri para mim novamente. Eu estou tão apaixonado por ele.

\- Finalmente saíram daquilo. - Ouço a velhinha da mala a reclamar. Mas não entendi nada. Acho que me perdi nos olhos do Joshua.

Joshua… Pensando bem, o nome é lindo. Combina tanto com ele.

  
  


**Quarta**

Novamente Joshua falou comigo. Descobri que ele é um arquitecto e trabalha com Jeonghan numa empresa, uma paragem após a minha saída.

  
  


**Quinta**

Ganhei coragem e pedi-lhe o número de telefone. E ele deu!

Descobri que ele tem medo de falar, porque ainda engana-se um bocado. Por isso é que não falou comigo mais vezes. 

Mas ele é adorável com aquele sotaque! Ele é a minha alma gêmea de certeza!

**Sexta**

  
  


\- Hyung, sei que não nos falamos há muito tempo... Mas o que dizes de irmos jantar hoje à noite? Já que amanhã não trabalhamos... - Não sei onde ganhei a coragem de perguntar. Mas tenho a certeza que estou a parecer um tomate neste momento.

\- Claro. Adoraria sair contigo. - Ele tem o sorriso mais bonito de todos.

\- É um encontro? - Pergunto a medo.

\- Sim, um encontro.

Ele também gosta de mim, não é? 

O mundo parou quando eu sinto um beijo no canto da boca. Olho admirado para o lado, e vejo Joshua envergonhado tentando esconder o rosto com as mãos. 

Tiro as mãos da cara dele e pressiono os meus lábios nos dele. Sei que não foi mais que uns segundos, mas foi a coisa mais certa que me pareceu. 

\- Finalmente! - Ouvimos todos no autocarro a falar. Olhamos para todos que apenas olhavam para nós com um ar de cansados.

\- No meu tempo, até um casal começava a namorar mais depressa! - Novamente sou agredido pela mala. Mas acho que afinal a velhinha é apenas uma grande fã nossa. 

Acho que andamos a fazer uma novela mexicana para toda a gente do autocarro...

Finalmente… não foi um fracasso! 

**Author's Note:**

> E bem foi isto ^^
> 
> O que acharam? Comentem para saber o que tenho de melhorar para o futuro.
> 
> Esta fic está postada também no spirit^^


End file.
